


Young & Beautiful

by Kingu



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age insecurities, Angst, Body image insecurities, Crossdressing, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, PVC Lingerie, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Weight Insecurities, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingu/pseuds/Kingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing i've wanted to write for a while now based on a personal headcannon. Medic gets jealous because Scout's hot and he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young & Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is rusty, but I got no drawing tablet for 5 days so I'm writing instead. 
> 
> Yeah my personal headcanon for Medic and part of the reason he's so promiscuous. It's a bit personal and gets' sickly sweet near the end, nor does it really "Resolve" itself. 
> 
> Sorry to use Scout as angst fodder, and for the probably pretty unrealistic polyamory.
> 
> Also this is un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

Medic stands frozen in the doorway, his hand feels numb on the handle.

Scout and Heavy are in the bedroom, _their_   bedroom, as in his and Heavy's. Heavy is sat on the double bed, relaxing against the headboard while watching Scout, who is busy admiring himself in the full length mirror on the wall, peering at his reflection over his shoulder, hands on hips and pelvis cocked to one side.

He's wearing a raunchy, strappy leather number, one of Medic's many personal outfits. The exact one he's been struggling to fit into all week, and was actually planning to throw it away. But Scout looks like he was _born_ to wear it, he stands with such confidence, all tanned skin and long legs, lean and tight. Medic sees red.

"Doktor!" Heavy greets, warm and sweet toward his Doctor as always.

Scout hears and practically twirls toward the door, arms swinging freely and hips swaying with sultry confidence.

"Doc! Was wonderin' where you'd got to. You nearly missed the show" He winks, before swivelling back to the mirror, running his hands down over the arrangement of leather belts and buckles that cross and connect over his torso. He pauses at a particularly loose belt crossing his flat stomach, tugs it as tight as it will go, but the strap slips down even further, and he tuts.

"Ay, mind if I get a pin and add a few holes to this? Can't seem to get it tight enough, fuckin' thing keeps fallin' down"

Heavy watches Scout, eyes roaming over the Runner's form appreciatively. Medic can't help but stare too, seethingly livid, so _angry_ and yet there's a lump in his throat and a pain in the center of his chest. He can hardly believe scout's a _udacity_ , he's only been involved with him and Heavy for a few months, even then it was a reluctant decision for Medic to allow a younger, fitter man into their relationship.

Scout's sun-bronzed skin practically glows against the stark black of the leather. His body is smooth and sleek, there's not an inch of fat on him, no squishy love handles or pudgy rolls spilling out from between the tight straps. His thighs are lean and strong, the pvc thong slips down between his pert, firm cheeks.

Medic dares to look at Heavy, who gazing upon Scout with such devotion and lust, once upon a time that look would have been only meant for him, not some fit 20-something year old. He doesn't notice Scout still waiting expectantly for a reply.

"Doc? You hear what I said?" Medic's eyes snap back to Scout, looking him up and down before his nose creases in a resentful sneer.

"That's _mine_ " Medic says bitterly through his teeth. He can't even begin to regain himself into a mature adult, he wants to scream and throw something, preferably at Scout. The younger seems thrown off, standing a little straighter and rubbing one arm.

"I know, But the big guy said it'd be alright for me to borrow it-" He looks to Heavy for reassurance, suddenly confused. Scout looks back to Medic, shrugging one shoulder "I was gonna surprise you"

Medic scoffs, directing his narrow gaze onto his bigger lover, remaining as cool and collected as possible, though under the surface he is _burning_.

"Did he now" Medic mutters coldly.

Scout shrugs again, returning to the mirror like a little parrot who can't resist his own reflection.

"Yeah" he says casually, primping and preening Medic's previously favourite outfit, though now the Medic can't bear to even imagine himself in it, not now, after seeing how he holds up next to Scout. Even the memories of wearing the thing begin to feel awkward and mortifying.

"I mean, I never tried anythin' like this before, never really saw the appeal" Scout continues to yammer, idly snapping the thong's waistband against his hip "It's always been more your thing, but yano, what I kinda see why you like wearin' this shit so much, I think I look _pretty_ good"

"I agree" Heavy pipes up from the bed, leaning forward to get a better look at Scout's ass and legs. That is, until he notices Medic's face, and his smile drops.

"Doktor?"

Medic can't look at the Russian, he's suddenly engrossed, and then enraged, as he notices a familiar box left carelessly on the floor. It's contents of red tissue paper spilling from beneath the lid and his prize possessions of Black, PVC, thigh-high boots, neglected and crumpled at Scout's feet, unzipped and unlaced, ready to be worn.

Scout then bends down to pick one up, pinching the shiny pvc limply between his fingers as if it were nothing more than an old sock. Medic barely resists the urge to snatch it from the youths grip and cradle his precious boots protectively to his chest.

They were his pride, his joy, they were his weapon of mass destruction and his one go-to, nothing made him feel more powerful, or adored. They were meant to be loved, worshiped, kissed from ankle to thigh, they could praise and they could punish, wrap lovingly around a lover's waist or drive a wicked heel into a willing slave's spine. But above all, they were _his_.

"I dunno how the _fuck_ anyone is meant to walk in these" Scout mutters, stretching a long leg out and comparing the length of the boot.

Heavy isn't paying attention to Scout anymore, he's sat up and twisted round on the bed, wholly concerned by the look of bitter, unbridled resentment on the german's face.

"Scout wanted to surprise Doktor" He says, softly but cautiously, but it does nothing to quell the hot nausea in Medic's gut, or the cold sweat on his neck, the longer he has to look at Scout the sicker he feels.

He can't grasp the reason, _why_ would they do this to him? Were they mocking him? The two seemed to feign innocence, but surely no-one could have such little _tact_?

 

The mouthy little american begins hopping about on one foot, trying to slide the other into the long sleeve of Pvc, standing on the ankle multiple times and leaving ugly creases in his careless wake.

"Yeah, I mean you dress up for us all the time, I wanted to give it a try" Scout adds "An besides, Heavy said you were gonna throw this one away anyway. Figured you wouldn't mind"

 _Because I am too old and fat to wear it_ , Medic thinks inwardly, his face feels hot and the lump in his throat threatens to choke him. His hands clench as his sides, gloves creaking in his sweaty hands. He wants to run, he wants to leave and be far away from the two of them, from Heavy's nervous, even pitiful gaze, and Scout and his damned flawless, young body.

Finally noticing the uncomfortable silence, Scout turns back to Medic, though with less finesse as one side is much higher then the other, with the added height of the boot. He stands wonkily, suddenly far less sure of himself as the german's blue eyes are practically boring into him, through him. The younger rubs his arm again, looking lost.

"You don't like it, do you?"

Medic wishes he'd have left right then, he should have removed himself from the situation the moment he'd laid eyes on the runner. He doesn't know why he made himself stay, why he put himself through that torture. But he's too hurt, too self pitying and pathetic to keep his mouth shut and his dignity in tact. The words spit out before he can stop them.

 

"You look like a child" He sneers, his face must be red, he can practically feel the pure resentment and hate steaming off of his skin "A child playing _dress-up_ in his mother's high heels, that is what you look like"

Medic feels his heart sink as he hears Heavy gasp, he doesn't want to see the look of utter disappointment on his lover's handsome face.

" _Doktor_ " Heavy chides lowly, sounding so shocked, so ashamed "Why would you say such things?"

Scout looks even more stricken at having his ego dashed, arms crossed, defensive and crestfallen, he looks between the two, suddenly feeling a little ridiculous.

Medic closes his eyes, gritting his teeth in attempt to swallow the slew of rage he wants to rain down on his lovers, he practically stomps his foot, protesting against himself, but he can't stop now.

"Well he does! He's barely got any hair, and it's practically falling off him" he gestures lamely to the Scout, before crossing his arms in a childish huff " _Ridiculous_ "

Heavy and Scout look to each other for a moment, before the Russian's brow lowers into a stern frown, directed solely at his older lover.

Without a word, Heavy gets up and walks round the double bed to where Medic is. Quietly, he shuts the door, and stands before his doctor, burly arms folded and peering down at the German, who refuses to meet his eyes.

"Why is Doktor being so _mean_?" Heavy tries to lean into Medic's field of view, but the other man isn't having any of it, turning his head away every time.

"I am not being mean, I am being honest" Medic tries to say offhandedly, but his voice wavers, wobbling as much as his bottom lip.

Heavy's frown deepens, his broad hand comes up to grip Medic's chin and force the other to look at him. Medic simply slides his gaze to one side, shoulders tense.

"Scout wanted to do nice thing for you, very brave thing, and you make fun?" Medic tenses visibly when Heavy tuts "Heavy thinks Scout looks very nice"

"Ja, I guess he does, _If you like 12 year olds_ " Medic utters bitterly, still refusing to meet his lovers blue-grey eyes.

Medic only grunts when Heavy slaps him, it’s not a harsh blow, almost a reflex, but he touches his hot cheek gingerly all the same.

Heavy shakes his head, he doesn’t look remotely sorry, frowning deeply in barely contained shame, shaking a thick finger in Medic’s face.

"I did not expect this from you, Doktor. Can be cruel, but not this cruel"

 

Not alot is known to upset the german, not even a slap from his beloved, but hearing those words uttered from his lover's mouth near breaks his heart. Scout is surprisingly quiet, he doesn’t feel it’s his place to get involved in the long-term lover’s quarrel, though he fidgets with the hem of the boot, wondering if he should take it off, or just leave all together.

Medic tries to hold his breath, to swallow a sob in his throat but it comes out as a nasty scoff. Heavy seems to regard his older lover for a moment, as though the answer lies somewhere in that screwed up, sulky face.

"Heavy understands. Doktor is too use to being center of attention, Will not give Scout a chance, is that it?" Medic almost shrinks away from Heavy's accusations, feeling imbecilic and immature.

"Nein, no, that's not-" he starts quietly, but Heavy isn't finished yet.

"Doktor is too much of a baby to let little Scout wear outfit, just for one night? Has to make scout feel bad because Medic is too spoilt? Is my fault, I have pampered doktor too much" Heavy lectures, and Medic feels about as big as an ant under his onslaught. His cheeks burn and his eyes prick with unshed tears.

"It _is_ your fault! _You_ are the one who is cruel, Heavy, So much so that you would toss your lover aside for someone half their age when they get too old and out of shape!" Medic's voice finally cracks, his eyes crease and glisten but he can't look at Heavy, or it'll be the end of him. Heavy's expression softens, his eyes search the doctors own bleary, bloodshot ones.

"Doktor?"

Medic feels himself rapidly falling apart under his lover's concerned gaze. His face is on fire, his cheek throbbing, he sucks in his bottom lip, a telling crease in his chin as his eyes well up to the point he can't see through the tears. Scout has looked up at this point, kicking off the one boot and standing idly, unsure of what to do.

Medic clasps a hand over Heavy's enormous one, nuzzling into his palm and cursing himself as his tears spill over, though keeping one arm hugged tightly around his own middle. Never has he felt so much like a child, and he hates himself for it. He breathes a quiet sob;

"Scout looks wonderful, of _course_ he does" He croaks, practically burying his face into Heavy's huge hand. Both his lovers exchange lost glances.

"I do not understand" Heavy says, eventually. Medic's face screws up even more as he rips heavy's hand away, practically throwing it back at the man as if it were on fire.

"No, you don't" The german spits, though his sniveling quells some of the venom in his voice. He can't stand it, being babied and fussed over, he's nothing more then a blubbering old man, past his prime and consumed in the shadow of Scout's peak.

"Tell me?" Heavy's warm voice rumbles deep within his chest, it makes Medic's heart clench painfully. He swallows thickly and scrubs at his eyes, pushing his glasses up into his hair, shaking his head and gesturing fiercely to Scout with his other hand.

"Why on _earth_ would you want me when you could have him? Look at him! he is practically perfect, and I am just-" Medic's voice hitches on a loud sob, tears dripping from his chin onto his boots "Just _ein_ fat old man"

Heavy's face melts into a sad, pitying smile. His great arms circle round the distraught doctor and pull him into his broad chest, nuzzling the german's soft hair.

"Doktor" he almost laughs "You are so silly" He sighs and looks back to Scout. 

"Scout, could you, ah, give us minute?" 

Scout looks like he wants to say something, but he nods, awkwardly sloping off to the adjoined bathroom and closing the door.

  
"it's not _fair_ " Medic sobs into Heavy's chest "Why couldn't I have met you thirty years ago? I use to be that attractive, _it's not fair_ " 

His broad shoulders heave and shake, but Heavy only tuts softly and kisses Medic's hairline.

"Is dat what all this is about? Is why Medic get so mad about Scout in little outfit?"

There's a muffled whine against Heavy's huge chest, the giant cocks his head in amusement.

"What was dat?"

Medic gives a shaky sigh and turns his head on one side.

"He looks better in it then I do" Hearing the words from his own mouth make him realize just how childish and silly he sounds. Heavy rolls his eyes fondly, giving Medic a little shake in his arms.

"Who says so?" He chastises, finally catching Medic's eyes, red and glassy as they are. Medic Sniffs, feeling utterly stupid.

"Well, I-"

" _Both_ look good." Heavy begins, leaning back to cradle Medic's blotchy, damp face in his huge hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs "Medic and Scout are not same, very different, in body and in head, neither is bad" the giant shrugs. Medic stands there dumbly and just let's himself be held, feeling Heavy's warmth through his gloves. 

"Medic is bigger than Scout, yes, get chubbier with age, is normal" Heavy curses his lacking english as Medic winces "But Medic loves biggest man on team, cannot hate fat that much, hm?" He adds quickly, quirking his brow at Medic, and it earns him the tiniest of smiles. Heavy smiles back.

"When I first come here, I could have been with Scout, but I fall in love with Doktor, first. And Doktor is only man Heavy has ever liked to see in frilly panties and sexy boots, Da?" 

"Ja, Ja, I suppose-" Medic laughs a little, and goes to rub his face into Heavy's chest again but is stopped, as Heavy gently pushes him back by the shoulders and pins the older man with a mildly firm look.

"But should still not say such mean things to Scout, Made him feel very stupid and embarrassed, is not nice to say  things about body. Scout cannot help that he is little"

Medic sniffs again and nods, looking away.

"Ja, I know, I couldn't help myself, But I am sorry. Truly" 

Medic cringes inwardly at his earlier behavior, He can't imagine how Scout must have felt, Standing there, nervous and waiting for approval only to be shot down with snide comments. Such a confident young man, Medic knows he should admire it, not envy it. But it's difficult. He knows this isn't a feeling Heavy can fix with sweet words and kisses. But he wants to try.

Heavy seems satisfied enough, though. He plants and soft kiss to Medic's forehead, before taking the doctor's hand in his.

"Now, we go apologize to Scout, Da?"

He squeezes the doctor's smaller hand, and Medic rubs one puffy eye with the back of his free one, sniffing again and nodding. He'll do it for Scout and Heavy's sake, for arguments sake, but he knows inside it will do little to sooth him. 

 


End file.
